I miss you
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: So what if Clare and Eli happy ending took a little detour and they get reunited 7 years later! Read!
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_I sat in our usual spot waiting for Eli to show up. He called earlier and said he to tell me something. I agreed to come from two reasons, one I haven't seen him since our two year anniversary and two because I was pregnant. I sat in my seat trying to figure out how I was going to tell him. After a while I still didn't come up with anything. I looked at the door and saw Eli walk through the door. He looked really nervous and that scared me because I was suppose to be nervous not him. He sat down across from me and was looking at his hands. After a few seconds he spoke._

"_Clare" he said_

"_Yes"_

_He moved his eyes from his hands to my face._

"_I'm breaking up with you"_

_I sat there letting it sink in_

"_Did I do something and don't say it's me not you either" I said with tears welling up in my eyes_

_He opened his mouth then closed it. I now had a single tear fall, I got up and put my jacket on and started to walk to the door. _

"_Clare, wait"_

_I ignored him and kept walking until he grabbed my wrist I turned a faced him_

"_Clearly you don't love me so just let me go and leave me alone" _

_He let me go and I walked into the raining night hoping to never have to see him again._

Present time

I woke up squinting at the sun that was shining through my window. I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes. I finally get up like five minutes later to take my shower. Then got dressed for work then I headed to my sons room. The walls were black- his favorite color- with picture of me and him and my parents. I sat on my seven year old son bed and began to shake him so he could get ready for school.

"Elliot wake up"

He pulled the cover over his head

"Come on El please?"

He sighed and took the cover off his head and sat up and kissed me on the cheek

"Morning mom" he said as he got out of his bed and walked to the door

"Morning, take a shower, brush your teeth and put on CLEAN clothes" I said "Oh and what do you want for breakfast?"

"A brown sugar poptart please" he said as he walked into his bathroom

I went downstairs and put his poptart on the counter and then made myself some hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was like my coffee when I didn't have tea. '_Reminder to self: Get tea after work'_

About 30 minutes later Elliot came running downstairs grabbing his poptart off the counter

"Mom come on before I'm late for school" he said

I laughed and grabbed my hot chocolate and followed him outside.

I drive him to school not that we live far from his school it's just kids have been going missing more and more every year. He doesn't mind that I drive him. We pull up and he jumps out and starts running to the school

"El" I yelled

He stopped and turned around

"Please don't argue with your teacher"

He smirked and my heart stopped. He looked just like Eli and it broke my heart.

"I'll try momma"

I rolled my window up when he went inside and I started to drive to work. My mind was on Eli.

'I wonder how he is doing. I wonder if he misses me because I miss him'

I pulled into my parking spot and sat there

"I got to let him go it's been seven years" I said out loud to myself.

I got out my car and walked into the building and got into the open elevator and pressed ten. The elevator music was so generic and boring. I got off the elevator and looked at my door to my office it said Editor.

I am an editor at Keni's books (**I used my name****) **we publish young adult and adult romance novels. I stopped in front of my secretary's desk.

"Any messages Ashley?"

She smiled and nodded her head "Yes, according to Boss man you have a meeting with an author who is trying to get their book published. It's a copy on your desk for you to look at. His name isn't on there and boss man didn't tell me his name but, he should be here in five minutes."

I nodded and walked in my office leaving my door halfway open. I sat down and open the booklet to the first page and read the first line.

_Her eyes are the blues blue like the ocean. At first it's like sitting in water the longer you stare you start to drown. I wish I could stare and drown in her eyes forever._

I smiled when I read this. I opened my drawer so I could find a notepad so I could write down his information and give it to boss man.

"Ms. Edwards he is here" said Ashley

"Let him in" I said still looking for the notepad

I finally find one and I sit up and I opened my mouth to say hi but, it wouldn't come out because I was in shock. Standing before me was a man wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a blue button down shirt.

I couldn't believe Eli was standing in front of me.

**I am having a little writers block for lonely and decided to write this if you want more then press that review button and REVIEW! **

**Until next time cuties**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you guys for the reviews you guys are so awesome! ^_^**

**This chapter id dedicated to you guys!**

We sat in silence having a stare off. He looked so good like he did in high school. Maybe even better! My radio was playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry 'I wouldn't mind having one with him right now. Stop! Why am I thinking like this he doesn't love or care about me and plus he doesn't even know about our son.

"How have you been Clare?" he asked breaking the silence

"Does it matter" I said coldly to him

"Clare when I left you it was and still is the biggest mistake I ever made" he said convincingly

"Yeah, whatever" I said looking away from him

He sat down in one of the red chairs in front of my desk and began to talk

"After Vegas night when you said you didn't know if you could be with me, I had a weak moment and had sex with Bianca." He paused and looked at my face for my reaction

'He had sex with Bianca! Of all the people at Degrassi'

he continued "So remember how she was pregnant" I nodded my head "She said it was mine after the baby was born so I reacted without thinking and broke up with you because I knew you were going to break up with me when you found out, so she moved in with me and left me with the boy every day. So one day I took the boy to the hospital to get him tested and to see if he was really mine. The doctors said that I was not the father so I took the boy back to my house to find Bianca and Fitz having sex in my bed. I told her that the boy was not mine I mean this boy didn't look like me or even look like me and-"

"Take a breath please" I said

"Thanks so turns out that Fitz was the dad, I told them to pack their stuff and leave. The packed their stuff and Fitz dragged Bianca out by her hair. So I moved because she still had he key and who knows what Fitz would have done to me if I stayed there. Since then I have been writing a book… a book about you"

"Wow" was all I could say. I felt sorry because Bianca set him up but I was kind of upset that we broke up but at least I know why

"So you were thinking about me when you wrote this book?" I asked

He smiled "Yeah…I want you back Clare I will do anything to win your heart again and make things the way they are supposed to be" he said

"I want you back but it's not going to be easy and you have to earn another heart" I said referring to Elliot

"Who?" he asked

"Just come to this address" I said I handed him my address

"What time?"

"4" I said

"Ok" he headed to the door to leave

"Wait!"

"Yes blue eyes"

"Do you still drive the hearse?" I asked

"Not as much but I still got it why?"

"Drive it please?"

"Anything for you blue eyes" and with that he left

I decided to read some more of his book before I had to leave and go get Elliot.

***6 hours later***

"Bye Ashley" I said closing my door heading to the elevator

"Bye Clare, see you on Monday" I had forgot today was Friday which means a weekend with my favorite boy.

I get off the elevator and head to my car I get in and blast Taylor Swift all the way to Neithercut. I pull up and Elliot turns and sees me instantly and starts running. He reaches the car gets in and put his seatbelt on.

"Hey El how was school?"

"it was ok I guess"

That usually meant we did work today

"Hey mom"

"Yes"

"Can we play tag when we get home?"

That was a random question "Um sure soon as we change into some play clothes"

I pull up to the house and he jumps out almost instantly. I try to hurry and unlock the door so we can go in. I unlocked it and he ran dropped his stuff and ran to his room to change. I ran upstairs to my room I opened my bottom drawer and pulled out a Beiber Fever shirt and some short but not to short shorts that said music. I put them on and grab so purple socks that were close in color with my shirt and grabbed my black tennis shoes and went down stairs.

Elliot was waiting by the door for me I hurry and put my shoes on I looked at my phone 3:55 was the time. 'I don't think Eli will be here at 4 exactly'

"You ready mom" I nodded my head and opened the door "Your it mom"

He took off running I ran and caught up with him and tagged him "Tag your it"

I ran to the front yard I slowed down when I didn't hear anybody behind me so I stopped and turned around "El" I said confused

I turned and faced to road "El" I said again I heard a rustle in the bush behind me I turned around in time to see him charging at me but I didn't move quickly. He knocked me off my feet and we both fell to the ground I start tickling him

"Mom ha you ha win ha" he said I stopped he stood up and faced the driveway he was focusing on something. I stood up and saw Eli and Morty I grabbed Elliot's hand and we walked to Eli. We stopped when were in front of him.

"Clare" he started "Who is he and why does he resemble me so much?"

"Mom" Elliot started "Who is this man with the awesome car?"

"Eli this is our son"

**Sooooooo what do you think was it too much? I already got chapter 3 up if you want it just review I may just be nice and post it tomorrow before I go to school BUT it's up to you and your reviews!**

**Review and I will love you forever **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading **

"Eli remember the night you broke up with me and earlier I told you I had something to tell you" I said he nodded his head "I was going to tell you that I was pregnant but you broke up with me and I left forgetting to tell you well I thought you didn't deserve to know" he nodded his head

He walked closer to us and then knelt down to Elliot they kind of stared at each other but then Elliot hugged him "I knew you would come one day" he said I swear I just saw a tear fall down Eli's face but I decided to let it go since I know he would never admit it. They pulled apart "So do you think my car is really cool" he said with a smile.

Elliot nodded his head like he was hyper "Can we go for a ride" he asked

Eli stood up and locked eyes with me "Are you up for it blue eyes?" he asked

"I guess I could go for some ice cream" I said trying to look away from him but I couldn't

"Ok to Morty" he said pointing to Morty

He and Elliot ran to Morty as I went and lock the door and grab my phone in case someone calls.

I get in Morty and memories come flooding back to me, they had drowned out Eli and Elliot talking. We have had good times in Morty like talking, making out, hanging out when my parents were fighting, making out and well we made out a lot in here. We pull up to banana boat the ice cream place, we get out and Elliot looks around and takes off running away from the ice cream store.

"El!" I yelled he was running to a lady who was walking she was now running towards him.

"Who is he running to?" Eli asked

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" I took off running behind Elliot and I heard Eli running behind me

Elliot jumped on the lady and start chanting "Auntie Alli"

I got closer and realized it was Alli so I stopped running I was nowhere close to be in shape to be running "Hey Alli" I said kind of breathing hard

She sat Elliot down and walked behind me looking at Eli evilly "What are you doing here?" she snapped

"Getting ice cream with Clare and our son" he said calmly

She looked at me and I nodded

"Where is Uncle Drew" Elliot asked

"We are taking a break" she said

I pulled her into a hug "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask" I said to her

She hugged me back and then pulled away "Thanks Clare"

"Can we go get the ice cream please" asked Elliot who was now standing next to Eli

"If your dad buy us some" Alli said

Eli was quiet. Alli made a sad face he looked away from her to me and I made a sad face and Elliot did too. "Fine" he said

We all cheered and walked into banana boat. We walked in and ordered Alli got vanilla, Elliot got superman and I got cookies and crème.

"What can I get for you cutie" the cashier said to Eli

I don't know what came over me but I walked up to Eli and grabbed his hand and our fingers intertwine.

He smirked "I'll have a vanilla shake" he said

"Sure" she said glaring at me

He paid and then we went outside "You sure you don't want a ride?" I asked for the second time

"Positive. Hey can Marie and I come over for dinner?"

Marie is her and Drew 5 year old daughter "Sure" I said and smiled

She turned and started to walk away she stopped and turned around "I'm watching you Eli don't hurt her again and thanks for the ice cream" he nodded his head and she turned and started walking home.

Elliot ran over to Morty leaving me and Eli alone. I had forgotten I was holding his hand until I looked up at his face and saw a big smile on his face. I took my hand away and began to eat my ice cream "You can wipe that smile off your face" I said swallowing my ice cream

"I'm not the one who got jealous" he said with his smirk big as ever

"I was not jealous I was just helping you" I could never tell him I was jealous never.

We get all get in Morty and Elliot starts to talk

"So mom can I hang with dad at his house or even better can he stay the night at our house?"

I couldn't say no because I didn't have a good reason but I couldn't say yes either because well I was still getting use to Eli again.

"It's up to you El."

They both smiled at each other

"I guess I'm staying at your place tonight" Eli said with a smile on his face

**What do you think?**

**I already typed the next chapter so if you want more just REVIEW!**

**That is if you wan more…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Degrassi….**

**Here is another Chapter**

"We're going to my house so I can get some clothes and take a quick shower" he said looking at the road

I turned and looked at him he had a chain around his neck he had one on earlier but I didn't get to see what was on it. So I let my eyes follow the chain down and on it is my purity ring!

"You're wearing my purity ring" I said

He looked down at it and grabbed it with his free hand "Yeah I never took it off"

I smiled and looked at the ring I had on a chain around my neck "Why didn't you take it off?"  
"It was a special night with someone I loved so, I wear it every day. Do you still have the ring I gave you?"

I nodded my head and picked it up and showed him. He smiled.

"I want a ring on a chain that I can wear mom" said Elliot

"I'll buy you one" I said

He nodded his head continue to eat his ice cream. We pull into Eli's driveway his house looks really nice from the outside. We all got out of Morty and walked to his door. He opened it and all I saw was white. His entire living room was white except the pictures on the wall. This was so weird because this is Eli the guy who loves black.

"Don't get many visitors huh" I said

"Ha-ha. I do they just don't sit in here. Hey, Elliot do you want to get on the computer?"

Elliot was now done with his ice cream and nodded his head "Go upstairs and go to the room with the computer. It's already on." Elliot nodded his head and ran upstairs. I followed him with my eyes but stop when I saw four big pictures.

The first one Adam and I laughing, the one next to it is Adam and Eli reading their comics. The next one was Eli staring at each other and the last one was Adam and I sitting down and Eli standing up. I remember the day we took these pictures it was a happy memory. Eli came and stood next to me.

"I remember that day we had so much fun"

"Yeah when was the last time you talked to Adam?" I asked because it's been a while since I last talked to him.

"A couple days ago he was helping Drew move out" he said

I poked him "You knew that Alli and Drew was getting a divorce and didn't tell me" I said

"I thought you knew" he said

"Oh" I said

"Well I'm about to take a shower you can watch TV in my room unless you want to join me" he said with a big smile

"I'll take a rain check on the shower thing" I said as I followed him upstairs

"I will remember that blue eyes" he said

I blush a little bit and walked into his bed and jumped on his bed and crawled to the headboard. "The remote is on my nightstand" he said walking into his bathroom and closing the door behind him. I turned the TV on and went through the channels and nothing was on so I turned it off.

'This bed is so comfortable I could just fall asleep' I heard a yawn from the door I looked up and it was Elliot

"Come here El, let's take a quick nap" he nodded his head and crawled in the bed he laid down and I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep.

_Dreamland_

_Where is Eli I can't find him? "Eli" I called "Where are you?" I walked down a long hallway_

"_Come find me Clare" I heard I looked up and saw Eli down the long hallway and I started to run but it didn't matter because every time I got closer he disappeared_

"_Eli!"_

Back to reality

Someone was shaking me I looked down and Elliot was still asleep I looked up and saw Eli staring down at me

"What?" I asked

"You're the one who was yelling Eli" he said smirking

"Shut up" I said "What time is it" I asked

"Almost 7"

"Crap we got to go Alli will be at my house any minute now"

"Ok let's go" I picked Elliot up and we left heading to my house

**Ok I'm not super proud of this chapter but if you like it then review**

**I will be posting chapters for the other stories too so look out for them**

**Until next time cuties**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO!**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS AND YOU'RE REVIEWS!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

When we pulled into my driveway I ran out of the car and into the house putting a frozen pizza in the oven. When I did that I was calm again and looked at the door to see Eli struggling with His big bag of clothes and Elliot. I walked over to him and grabbed Elliot and took him up to his room. After I put him in his bed I closed his door and saw Eli put his bag in my room.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked him

"Putting my bag in our room" he said with a smirk

"That's my room" I said

"Whatever you say blue eyes" he said and went back down stairs

I followed him and was about to say something when I heard a knock at the front door. I ran to the front door and saw Alli with Marie standing behind her. I bent down to Marie's height

"Hi Marie" I said

She was quiet and then stood in front of Alli and smiled she was missing her two front teeth "Hi Auntie Clare" and she hugged me

"Elliot is upstairs, go wake him up" I said

"Ok and can we swim in your pool?" she asked

I nodded my head and she went upstairs

"I see the jerk is still here" Alli said

"Yeah he's kind of staying the night here" I said going to check the pizza

"What! Clare he left you and you're letting him back in just like that" she said sternly

"Elliot wanted him to stay the night so they could bond so I said yes" I said sternly back to her

"I'm sorry" she said looking down at the floor

"It's ok your just worried" I said

She looked up and smiled as I pulled the pizza out and the kids came downstairs in their bathing suit.

"So I guess we are getting in the pool first?" they nodded their head and went outside with Alli following them

"I guess I'll go put on my bathing suit" I said out loud to myself and then ran up stairs.

I opened up my second drawer and looked around but only found a two- piece Alli brought me a couple weeks ago. 'She must have thrown all my one pieces away' I thought to myself so I put the bathing and put my shorts on. I walked back down the stairs expecting Eli to be outside but he wasn't. he looked at me and then he had a horrified expression on his face

"Clare, why do you have that scar across your stomach?"

'I could lie and say I got it when I gave birth to Elliot but then I would be lying. I guess I can tell him what happen.'

"Eli I got this scar from….

**I'm going to leave you here because….I'm sick and miserable and I like making ppl wait**

**REVIEW!**

**Until next time cuties….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't think anyone is reading my stories so I may just stop after this chapter **

**So this may be the last chapter….**

"Clare where did you get it from" Eli said making his way over to me.

'I guess he's going to find out about K.C.'

"When Elliot was 2 I started dating K.C." he flinched when I said that. "So at first he was being nice and caring and was a father figure in Elliot's life but then he started drinking and became abusive. He use to hit me and threaten to kill me and Elliot." I said with tears forming in my eyes refusing to look at Eli because I knew he was angry "One day he came home saying that today would be the day that he was going to kill me and he had a knife. I picked up my phone and called the police telling to get to my house fast and then he snatched my phone and threw it on the floor. Elliot was asleep but he woke up to us yelling and me begging that he didn't kill me" I paused to breathe

"So Elliot came out to what was going on I told him to go back in his room but he wouldn't he said he was going to stay by my side. I saw K.C. raise his arm with the knife in the air and I saw it come down but I didn't feel anything but I heard Elliot scream in pain he had stabbed Elliot in his arm. K.C. took the knife out of his arm and I went crazy hitting him and then he sliced my stomach open" I stopped there because I didn't want to keep talking and there was nothing else to say

Eli pulled me into a bear hug "I'm so sorry Clare I promise I won't let that jerk near you or Elliot" he said I pulled back and smiled and nodded my head. He wiped my tears away.

"Let's go outside with the others" he said and he took my hand and led me outside.

We sat by the pool talking to Alli and watching the kids play then went inside and ate some pizza. We went into the den and watched Despicable me with the kids. We laughed and were having a good time. When we were quiet I thought I heard the front door open but I ignored it and watched the movie.

Alli looked at her phone "Wow where did the time go. We got to go I have work in the morning" said Alli

Marie was asleep so Alli picked her up and I walked them to her car while Eli carried Elliot upstairs.

"So do you think you will let him back into your life?" Alli asked me

"Yes" I said

"Good" she said with a smile

"So why are you and Drew getting a divorce?" I asked

"Jenna is the reason" she said angrily

I decided to let it go "Drive safely and call me when you get home ok" she nodded her head and gave me a hug and left. I watched her leave and when she did another car pulled up. The person got out of their car and started walking towards me and calling my name

"Clare!" said the person

The person sounded so familiar but I didn't know who it was suddenly Eli is standing outside with me. I looked up at him "Who is that?" I asked him

"Adam" he said

Adam came into the light and he looked so different like he was an actually man. He must of saw my face "I got the surgery" he said with a smile on his face.

I ran to him and gave him a big hug "I'm so happy for you" I said

He hugged me back "I'm happy too" he said as we pulled apart.

"So how has life been treating you" I asked as I pulled him into the house with Eli following us

"Great actually I got a great job and a girlfriend" I squealed

"What's her name?" I asked

"Her name is S-"he was caught off by Elliot screaming

"Mom!" he screamed

We all ran upstairs Adam was so confused but followed anyway

We got to Elliot's room to see he wasn't alone

"Clare, I'm out and ready to start over and make things right" said the voice

"K.C.?" I asked

…

**So this isn't super long but longer than the other chapters….I guess if people review I will keep going but if they don't then I won't**

**Maybe next time cuties…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME!**

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT BETWEEN SCHOOL AND ME TURNING 16 THIS WEEK AND LAST WEEK HAS BEEN PACKED TIGHT**

**So since you guys love this story so much I shall continue!**

**Here is my present to you **

"K.C. what are you doing here?" I asked

"To get you Clare" he said nicely

"I already told you I was done with you"

"Clare that was 5 years ago, I've changed" he said trying to convince me

"You heard her she doesn't want you" Eli interjected

"Look who's talking. You left her pregnant and alone" K.C. shot back

"I didn't know. I just found out today" yelled Eli. While the men were arguing I looked over a Adam and then walked over to him

"Can you please take Elliot and leave I will call you later, ok" he nodded his head and walked over to Elliot and held out his hand and Elliot looked at me confused I just nodded my head and he took Adam's hand and they left. I walked back over to the guys they were both quiet.

"Don't have anything to say?" asked K.C. with an evil smile on his face. I walked up a little closer to Eli to see what had stopped him from talking. K.C. had something shiny in his hand. I looked a bit closer and it was a gun!

"K.C. why do you have a gun?" I asked getting scared

"I was trying to do this the easy way but I knew you would reject me so, I brought this in case I had to persuade you"

"Oh" was all I could say

"So since your son and that transgender left I guess I will have Eli as my target. So are you going to stay here or leave with me" he asked. Before I could answer he pulled the trigger and shot Eli in the arm. I screamed as Eli fell to the ground in pain holding his arm.

"So what are you going to do Clare?" he asked again. I felt a tear fall down my face he lifted the gun to shoot Eli again when I stopped him

"Yes I will go with you" I said. He had a satisfied look on his face "Just let me say bye to Eli first" I asked but kind of telling him. He nodded his head. I walked over to Eli and bended down to his level.

"K.C. doesn't have a house so we will most likely be staying in a hotel or motel and it will either be in my name or his name but most likely under my name. Go to Alli she is a registered nurse so she can bandage your arm up I will call you when I figure out where I'm going so you **and** the police will come and get me and I-"

"That was a long goodbye Clare" K.C. said as he pulled me away I knew he didn't hear me because his hearing has never been the best. He started pulling me out of Elliot's room I took one more look at Eli and then I was gone. We made our way outside to his car. It looked like he got it for like 50 cent or maybe even free it is in horrible condition. I get in and I stay quiet.

"I can't wait for our romantic evening Clare bear" he said. Hearing him say that reminded me of Jenna his ex/babymama

"So how is Jenna?" I asked. My answer was a slap in the face. I put my hand on my face where it burned

"Don't ever speak of her again" he said sternly. I started to ask why but I had a feeling he was going to slap me again. We rode in silence and I paid attention to surroundings so I could tell Eli where I was.

"Do you have any money on you?" he asked

"No"

"Then I guess we are going to a motel" he said as he pulled into Motel 8 parking lot. It looked so rundown and nasty. K.C. got out and went and got the key to our room. I pulled out my phone and text Eli where we were. As soon as I put my phone away K.C. came back and opened my door and led me to our room. Room 16 was our room we walked in and it was ok I guess. He closed the door and took off the jacket he had on but quickly

"I left something in the car" he said and went back outside. I pulled my phone out and dialed Eli's number.

"Answer" I said

"Hello, Clare" he said

"Where are you" I asked

"I'm on main street what room are you in?" he asked

"I'm in room 16 and please-"I was cut off by K.C. snatching the phone out of my hand. He closed the phone and threw it on the floor and started at me

"Why are you calling that loser for you're suppose to be with me not him and if you can't be with me then nobody can be with you" he said

"What do you mean nobody can be with me?" I asked. He pulled something from the inside of his jacket I got scared because I thought it was the gun but instead it was a knife!

"I'm going to kill you Clare" he said starting to walk to me

"Please don't kill me" I begged him

"I have to Clare" and with that I felt a sharp pain enter my side and I fell to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground the door was kicked open and a lot of people came running in. Things started to get blurry and I was slowly fading into the darkness

"Clare can you hear me" came Eli's voice

"Eli" I said weakly "I have always loved you I have never stopped I want you to take care of Elliot for me and tell him I love him"

"Clare don't talk like that" he said grabbing my hand

I gave his hand a little squeeze "I love you" and everything went black…..

**So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter so this one won't be too long**

**But for the ones who did you get candy!**

**(Everyone eats candy)**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up and I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital but I wasn't lying in the bed. I got out of the chair I was sitting in and made my way over to the bed. I looked down to see who it was. It's me!

"Am I dead" I asked myself out loud

"No" came a voice I turned to the voice to see my grandfather sitting in the chair I was in a few seconds ago.

"Grandpa" I said running over to him and giving him a hug

"I've missed you too bear" he said. I missed hearing his voice. We pulled apart

"What do you mean I'm not dead if that's me laying in the bed and me standing right here" I asked

"You are just having an out of body experience" he said

"Huh?"

"When you got stabbed the pain was too much for you that you passed out. Something inside of you is too scared to wake up so now you're on the outside looking in" he said. I nodded my head understanding.

"So if I'm fine I will go back inside my body and will be fine" I asked. He nodded his head

"That Eli boy, I like him" he said with a smile on his face

"I do to grandpa and Elliot does too" I said

"Yes Elliot he's a good boy"

"Sure is" I added

"So you ready to go back into the living world bear?" he asked me

"Yeah I guess" I turned and faced him "I love you grandpa and I miss you so much" I said with tears coming to my eyes

"I've missed you and I love you and always will. Eli is here and Elliot needs you so go and I will see you in your dreams" he said

I looked at him one more time before closing my eyes.

**Back in real body**

I woke up at the touch of Eli's hand

"You're up sleepy head" he said with a smile on his face

"Thanks for coming to my rescue" I said

"Anything for the woman with the worlds bluest eyes"

"I love you Elijah"

"I love you Clare"

**That's all you get…..**

**I think the next chapter will be the end**

**Anyways I have a request**

**I want someone to write an Eli-Fitz-Adam story**

**I read this one shot and it was different but I liked it so while you review think about it and if you write it let me know so I can read it**

**I think I might write one after I finish three of these stories**

**Until next time cuties**


	9. Author's note

**I need help for the next chapter i have an idea but i want to know what you guys should happen next. Please share your ideas! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to update this story first because I felt kind of bad for giving you a short chapter**

**So I this for you guys **

I was discharged a little while after I woke up. Eli and I went home and called Adam.

"Hey, Adam" I said

"Hey, when Eli called you had me nervous for a second" he said

"Sorry"

"It's ok it's not like you wanted K.C. to stab you" he said

"Yeah, so how is El doing?" I asked hoping he wasn't throwing a fit

"He's been calm I told him that you weren't up and he said she will we just have to wait" said Adam. 'That's my baby'

"That's good I thought maybe he was going to cry and throw a fit" I said feeling kind of bad that I would think that low of my son. He was mature for a seven year old

"He wants to talk to you" said Adam. Not waiting for a response he gave Elliot the phone or he took it

"Mama?" he said questionably

"I'm here"

"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up but I had to be strong and not cry because I knew you would" he said. I could feel his smile through the phone

"I'm sorry I scared you" I saw with a tear falling down my face and Eli wiped it away

"It's ok mama. Can I stay the night over Uncle Adam's house he has cool games can I please mom?" he begged. I put my hand on the mouth piece and turned to Eli

"He wants to stay at Adam's house. Are you ok with that" I asked

"Yeah" he said as he put his face in my hair. I took my hand off the receiver and Elliot was repeating please

"Yes, El you can stay" I said and I could hear him high five Adam

"Well mom I got to go I'll call you in the morning"

"Ok talk to you later" and then I hung up and turned to Eli

"I have something I want to tell you but it can be better expressed in a song" he said getting up. We're in the living room and it's really big so we have this big empty space in the middle and that's where Eli is currently standing. I adjust so I'm not hurting my side and facing him.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Was he really singing this song!

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine 

I'm turning red

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete 

He was now dancing and it made me start laughing

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

I got up and joined him

_[Chorus]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

We were both out of breath laughing and we fell on to the coach

"I love you Eli" I said breathlessly

"I love you too Clare" he said and then kissed my forehead

**What do you think?****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**miss me? lol**

It's been a month since Eli found out about Elliot and since we rekindled our relationship. It's like we were never apart. He hasn't changed much and neither have we just matured a little. Elliot is happy that we are one big family. We've done a lot this past month like go to the circus, go to Boyne Mountain (A HUGE indoor water park), picnics in the park, we took a family portrait and so many other things except one.

"Eli, when are we going to tell your parents about El?" I asked him as we lay in our bed on our sides with my back pressed to his chest with our fingers intertwined resting on my hip.

"We can take him to their house in two days when they get back from their trip"

"Ok" I said before I started panicking.

'What it they hate me for keeping Elliot away?'

'What if they don't like him?'

'What if-'

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"One minute we're lying here happy and calm and next you're squeezing the blood out of my hand" he said making me realize how tight I was holding his hand. I released my hand a little. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

I quickly turned to my other side so that I was now facing him.

"What if they hate me from keeping Elliot away from you or even worse what if they hate him" I told him with tears in my eyes that threaten to fall.

"Clare-"

"No" I cut him off "Eli, think about it. I kept their grandson from them and I kept your son away from you" I sobbed out. "I'm such a bad person."

"Clare, look at me" he said and pulled my face up so I could look him in his eyes. "First, my parents love you…maybe even more than me" we both laughed as he wiped away my tears. "Second, I'm sure they will love him. I mean he does have my some of my genes which makes him awesome automatically. Plus he got you which make him even more awesomer"

"Awesomer? That's not a word"

"Uh, yeah it is"

"No it's…ugh never mind. So are you positive they will be ok with it?" I asked again.

"Clare, we're adults we don't need my parents to, ok everything. Alright?

"Alright" and then I let the sleep take over

_**Morning**_

"Mommy! Daddy! WAKE UP!" Elliot jumped our bed screaming.

"But, mom I want ten more minutes of sleep" I said snuggling into Eli chest.

"No! You have to get up now!" He was still jumping around. I felt Eli stretch from under me and sitting up causing me to fall off his chest and the bed onto the floor.

"Clare" Eli shouted.

"Mom" Elliot shouted.

"I'm fine just hand me a pillow so I can go back to sleep"

"No, mom remember you said you would go get breakfast from my favorite restaurant, remember?" he making me remember I promised him that I would.

"Yes I remember, let me take a shower then I'll go get it" I said crawling out of the room.

"Mom, no music while you're in the bathroom"

"Aw, why not?"

"You take too long with music"

"Fine"

I took a 15 minute shower then got dressed and left to go get breakfast. I decided to drive so I could blast my music instead of walking and worrying if someone was going to sneak up behind me and kidnap me.

I get out the car and make my way to Captain Cody's me and Elliot's favorite restaurant. My parents used to bring here as a child every Sunday after church…well when they were together.

I'm almost to the door when someone catches my eye.

"Mom, take me with you" said the little boy who looked like he was around Elliot's age.

"No, you need to find somewhere else to stay" said the lady who sounded so familiar I slowly walk over to the two.

"But, I want to stay with you"

"I want you to stay with me too but it's not safe for you to be with me." said the lady.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and looked at me.

"Clare" she said and then her voice hit me.

"Bianca?"

**Wow it's been a minute since I updated this story, so I decided to update this one first…**

**I will be updating all my stories this week so look out for them**

**Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Clare POV**

"So, what's going on with you?" I asked Bianca as we sat in I-HOP while her son ate some pancakes.

"Well since you're back with Eli you already know that Mark isn't his but Fitz." I nodded my head.

"Well I want to start off saying that I'm sorry that I broke you two up it was Fitz idea and he had something over my head so to keep him from saying anything I just did what he said. After Eli left Fitz started doing drugs and coming home drunk every night. He started beating me up saying that he didn't want Mark and that he was a mistake and that if I didn't get rid of him soon he will kill him."

Her eyes start to water. "I don't want that to happen to him. He deserves better and I know I won't be around much longer…" she let her sentence hang.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"I'm sick like really sick, like cancer sick. The doctors want to help me but I don't want any help I just want to die but not before I get Mark somewhere safe. Clare?" she said. "Can you please take him with you? I know I have done so much wrong to you and your friends but please if you would take him I would be able to rest in peace when my time comes." She asked pleadingly.

I looked at her she looked sad, heartbroken and it broke my heart to see someone in this position.

"Ok, I'll take him in" I told her. She pulled me into the tightest hug.

"Thank you" she said. "We can go to the court house and I'll sign over my rights as his guardian over to you." My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blue eyes what's taking you so long?"

"I ran into an old friend I'll be there in about 30 minutes, ok?"

"Alright we'll be starving until then" Eli said before he hung up.

Me, Bianca and Mark left I-HOP and went to the court house and got the papers to sign over her rights as Mark's parent over to me.

"Bye baby be a good boy for your new mommy, ok?"

"Ok mom" Mark answered her. Bianca stood up and pulled me into another big hug and then she pulled away.

"Thank you, Clare. I don't know how I'll be able to pay you back for helping me but I'm sure I'll find a way"

I nodded my head as I grabbed Mark's hand.

"Bianca" a voice that I knew too well…it was Fitz.

"Go and get out of here" she whispered to me. I nodded my head and picked up Mark and ran to my car. As soon as we got in I saw Fitz pushing Bianca around. I wanted to get out and help but I didn't because she looked and me and mouthed for me to leave. I drove off leaving her back there I felt bad but she knew what she was doing at least she put her child in good hands.

"New mommy" Mark's soft voice called from the backseat.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"That you won't leave me" those words broke my heart into small little pieces.

"I promise"

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

I grabbed Eli and Elliot's food before I went home. I'm really nervous and a little scared because I don't know how Eli's going to react to me brining Mark to our house. I'm scared that he might freak out and leave and I don't want that just like I don't want to leave Mark by himself especially since I just promised him I would never leave him.

I pull into the driveway and decided to sit into the car and finish listening to the Dog days is over- Glee style of course!

The song finally ended and I decide it's time to face Eli.

"Come on Mark. Let's go see your new home" I told him as I helped him get out of the car with my free hand.

"He held on to my hand so tight that he was beginning to cut off my circulation. He must be really nervous I mean can you blame him? He's use to getting beaten everyday or watching his mother get abused. I slid the bag onto my wrist so I wouldn't have to let go to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door Eli and Elliot ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on their face but then dropped down into a confused look. Eli looked at me and then Mark and then back at me. I began to open my mouth to tell him that Mark is staying whether he liked it or not when Mark let go of my hand and ran to Eli wrapping his arms around his waist and Mark started sobbing.

"Please let me stay. I don't want to go back and get a beat down" he sobbed. "Please let me stay"

Eli pulled Mark back a little bit then got on his knees so they would be face to face.

"You can stay here as long as you want"

Mark hugged Eli and murmured several thank you's before pulling away.

"Hey, have you ever watched Phineas and Ferb? " Elliot asked Mark as he handed him a tissue.

"No"

"Ohmygosh! Mom I have to get him to a T.V. quick" Elliot said as he grabbed Mark's hand and began pulling him out of the kitchen. "I'll eat later"

As soon as they were out of the kitchen I began to tell Eli the heart breaking story. When I was finished I had tears falling slowly down my face. Eli wrapped his arms around me.

"You did the right thing Blue eyes. You did the right thing" he said into my hair.


End file.
